Oaken Rose
by holothewolf16
Summary: What happens when a boy who has lived away from people most of his life meets Ruby and joins her on her adventures?Lets find out. First fanfic so go easy on me. M for later chapters. Miner Naruto and Bleach cross overs
1. OC Bio

**Name:** Oak Fairwood

 **Age:** 16

 **Race:** Human

 **Wepons:** A HCSS similer to Ruby's and a dagger/pistol. (may get more later on)

 **Hight:** 5'9

 **Likes:** Fighting grimm,reading,cooking,cookies,hanging out his frainds,kids,forests, and hunting.

 **Dislikes:** Bullys,crowds,being bored

 **Semblence and Skills:** Semblence is the abilaty to control and comnunicate through plants. Skills include survival,stealth,quick learning,able to adapt quickly,can use his semblence to make summaning gates (later in story)

 **Personality:** Wepon fanatic,socialy akward,very freindly,is very defensive of those he considers family

 **Looks:** Has forest green hair with the tips being spring green,hair reaches his shoulders,is thin but deceptivly strong,has a long scar starting at his forhead,over his left eye,and ending at his cheeckbone,and has leaf green eyes flecked with gold,like looking at the sky through the leaves of a tree on you're back

 **Cloths:** Normaly wears a leaf green shirt,black cargo pants,dark brown steel-toed comat boots,and a forest green cloak

 **History:** Abondend in the Emrald forest at six years old,spent alittle more than seven years alone in the forest,learning how to survive by watching the animals and the 8th year found and trained by Qrow but continued to live in the Emreald he has not lived in the city he never got the chance to learn to read,learn manners, or any other expected civalised skill besides spent his time training him in weponry.


	2. Chapter 1

**AN:Hey, finaly my first story is up :)**

 **I hope you all like in mind its not ment to be perfect.**

 **I dont own RWBY. The only thing i own are my OCs**

 **line break  
**

 _'thoughts'_

 **talking through a scroll**

 _ **names of places**_

 **line break**

Oak's POV

I grimace as I walk down the street towards the dust shop, _**From Dust Till Dawn**_ , I normally trade with. I make sure my game bag is still secured under my forest green cloak as I walk, wishing I was in my cave instead of Vale. I smile softly as I enter the small shop.

"Hello Paul." I say with my still in place.

He smiles at me kindly and waves as i shrug off my game bag, I then proceed to unload it. He has a large smile as i pull out three slightly bloody cloth bags and sits them on the display case, the surprises him whin I pull out two more packaes wrapped in some more slightly bloody cloth.

"What's that?" he asks.

"Deer steaks. As a thank you gift." I smile at him, "For you're help the past two years." I hear the door opan, then i turn to see a girl in a red hooded cloak. When I looked at her the first thing I notice are her bright, beautiful silver eyes. I blush as I realize I'm staring

 **line break**

Ruby's POV

As I smile and wave at the old man and the boy at the cash register, I blush and walk to the back of the shop as I notice the boy with the green cloak staring at me, blushing and slack jawed.

 _'He's kinda cute... and he looks about my age.'_ I think as I put my headphones on, pull up my hood, and grab a magazine and starts to read.

 **line break**

Oak's POV

I swallow and look at Paul and mutter "I'll let you gather my stuff." I spot a pair of forest green headphones with leaf green trim and I pick them up, then look at Paul "Can I...?" He simply nods with a smile and he says "Of course Oak. It's on the house."

I smile and thank him, then i walk towards the faint sound of music, and I find it's coming from the red hooded girl, I then realize she must have headphones as well. I shyly tap her on the shoulder, blushing the same color as her cloak, as she turns to face me, she pulls her headphones and hood down so she can hear.

"Yes?" she asks innocently.

"Mind if I listen with you?" I ask, embarressed.

She thinks for a moment then says "Sure"with a cute little giggle and a slight blush that melts my heart.

 **line break**

Oak's POV

After listening to the music for a few minutes I feel the hood of my cloak being pulled down roughly. I turn to see a black hat and suit, with red sunglasses, a red tie, and a odd red sword.

"Yes?" the girl asks after taking off her headphones.

"I said put you're hand in the air." he says in a irratated tone of voice.

We look at each other confused and I say "Are you..." the girl finishes for me "Robbing us?"

"Yes!" he yells looking down right angry.

Me and the red hooded girl look at each other and at the same say "Ohhhhhh."

We then promptly sparten kick him hard enough to slam him into the thick glass window sevral yards aweay, cracking it.

A man then runs around the corner and points a gun at us, as we then run at him and tackle him through the cracked window. Outside we stand over his unconsious body, the red hooded girl's weapon, a six foot long HCSS (High Caliberr Sniper Sythe) slowly finishes mecha-shifting. She then procedes to twist and twirl her weapon around her body before slaming the tip of the blade into the ground in front of her with a grin.

I look at her weapon in surprise as I then stomp my right foot hard enough to crack the stone beneath my foot, triggering the mechanism in my boot, launching my dagger out of my boot and into my hand with a loud BANG!

"Time to hunt" I say with a grin.

"No killing, ok?" the girl smiles at me sweetly.

I blush a deep scarlet "Y-Yes ma'am" I anage to stammer out.

I hear a ma say "Get them" and six in similar attire to the first two, surround us. I look around then I look at the girl.

"You take three and I'll take three. Deal?" I ask the girl

She nods and says "Sounds fair. By the way, my name is Ruby Rose. What's you'rs?"

I smile at her "Mine is Oak Fairwood" I say to her then dashes at my first target, surprising them as i leap at him, slaming my knees into his chest, knocking him to the ground and out of the fight. I then jump off him and roll around to the back of the second target and as I stand I slam four punches into his lower back, then slams the hilt of my dagger into the base of his spine, forcing a scream of pain from him as he falls down crying.

I turn to my last target only to see him charging at me, I promptly kick him between the legs, wringing a girlish scream from his lis as he falls over crying and holding his jewels.

I turn to see Ruby faceing a man with a can, wearing a bowler hat, and a white coat. I also see he has orange hair.

"Well Red, and her boyfriend Greeny, it's been fun, but-" he points the ond of his cane at us and a crosshair pops up as Ruby blushes and I look confused "this is where we part ways."

He fires some kind of explosice flare. I flip a switch on my dagger's hilt, then the blade of my dagger folds back to form a iron sight. I quickly aim and shoot the flare out of the air, causing it to explode.

Unfortunately the smoke from the explosion made us lose sight of our targert, only to find him scaling a ladder to the roof of a adjacent building.

I look behind me and ask "You okay if we go after him, Paul?" he nods.

 **line break**

Ruby's POV

As we run, I blush at how handsome and cool he looke while fighting. H e was like _'Heyaa, Hwaa, I'm gonna beat you up and look cool doing it'_.

I see he's already at the top and I use Crescent Rose's recoil to launch myself onto the roof and run to the middle of it as the man steps into a bullhead.

"Hey!" I shout as he mutters soething and he turns to face us, tossing something at my feet as he does so, then points his cane at my feet and fires. I suddenly feel myself pulled back and I see oak standing in front of me

 **line break**

Oak's POV

I turn my head to look at Ruby and i smile sadly as the man fires at the crystal between my feet as a purple glyph appears in front of Ruby, shielding her from the blast that sends me flying to hit the ground several yards away and slamming my head on the hard stone, knocking me unconsious immediately.

 **line break**

 **AN:so what did you all think? I dont have a set amount of time to update. I'm makeing this as I tell me what you all , constructive critasisem only**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:Not ment to be perfect.I don't own RWBY. If I did would I be writing this?**

 **Chapter 2**

I groan as I slowly regain consciousness, then I hear something slam onto the table near my face, and acting on instinct I bring my feet onto the seat of the chair I'm in and leap into theair, doing a backflip, and landing in a defensive crouch only to wince in pain as my left leg buckles beneath me. I look around the room I see Ruby staring at me in awe, and a emerald eyed, blond haired woman looking at me annoyed.

I see Ruby does not perceive the woman as a threat so I sit back down, smileing sheepishly. The woman keeps glareing at me and asks "Why, pray tell, did you do that?" I shrug and say "I sensed a threat and i instinctively moved to avoid it." The woman scols at my answer and says "Anyway, there is someone who would like to meet the two of you." A man wearing a forest green suit and silver hair walks in with a mug of coffee and a plate of... COOKIES!

My eyes are instantly glued to that plate. The man leans towards Ruby and says "Ruby Rose, you have... silver eyes." I watch as Ruby's eyes dart from the man, then me, then to the scowling woman,then back to the man nervously then says "U-um, okay?" the man then turns to me and says "And your's are...interesting. They remind me of watching the sky and sun through the branches of an old oak while laying under it's cool shade."

I tilt my head curiously then shrug "Thanks... I think." the man suddenly stands straight backed, gestures to the amazing device with moveing pictures that shows Ruby and I fighting the Orange haired man's goons. "So, where did you learn to do this?"

Ruby manneged to stutter out "S-Signal Acadaemy." He gives her a deadpan look and says "They taught you to use one of the most dangerous wepons ever designed?" She leans to the side alittle and says "Well one teacher in perticuler."

He says "I see." he then places the plate on the table, and Ruby and I hesitatly reach for a cookie then stuffing the in our mouths. Within thirty seconds the plate is empty. "It's just that I've seen only one other sythe wielder of that skill before. A dusty old crow..." I see the smile hidden in his eyes. Ruby tries talking with her mouth full then blushes, covers her mouth, and swallows. "Uh,sorry. But yeah, thats my uncle Qrow. He's a-" I end up interupting her by spewing crumbs and yelling "You know Qrow-sensei!?"

The other Occupants in the room look at me confused and the man asks "Do you go to Signal Acadaamey Mr...?" I blush at my outburst then I compose myself and say "Oak, Oak Fairwood. And no I don't. I live on the far end of the Eerald Forest in a cave with my little sister." Ruby looks at me confused and asks "Then how do you know my uncle?"

"He found us out the about err, four years ago I think. He pops in every once in a while to update my little sister's training." Ruby nods while the man's eyebrows have disappeared into his hairline while the blond woman's eyebrows twitch.

"How old are you and your sister?" the woman asks. I look at the mirror embeded in the wall and answers with "I'll tell you as soon as we have alittle more privacy." At hearing that the woman's jaw drops alittle as the man nods at the mirror. "And the machines to plaese." The mans head snaps to me when I say that and asks "How?"

I snort and say "I've been living in the forest since I was six. It was either improve my senses or die. Simple choice really." The man nods at the mirror again and i hear the machines turn off and the men leave "Thank you. Now, I'm sixteen, and my little sister is ten." I say with a smile. The man, who was takeing a sip from his mug, coughs alittle. The woman's jaw just drops again.

The man clears his throat and asks "So why the secrecy?" I look at them all with a soul piercing stare then says "The reason I'm going to tell you anything is becouse Qrow-sensei knows and trusts you. My little sister's name... is Machico Tabitha Yamane. And she's a former experiment of the White Fang."

 **A/N:HA! How do you like the cliffhanger. I'm so evil lol. Yamane means doormouse in japanese. No flames please. And only usefull crits please. Hope you all enjoyed**


	4. Chapter 3

**A.N.:I don't own RWBY,Bleach,or i did,would I be writing this?**

 **(line)**

 **Chapter 3**

The woman gasps in horror, and while the man looks calm, his eyes betray his rage. Ruby looks between the three of us confused and asks "What do you mean 'experiment'?" I turn my gaze on Ruby and say "I mean they infused Dust into her body, A process with a deent chance of death, about forty percent die from the process... for adults that is. For children the chance of death is much higher, it jumps from forty percent, to seventy. A childs body can't normaly contain the foreign energy source and it ends up destroying them. The chance of death rises depending on the type and the purity of the Dust used."

Ruby looked absolutley horrified at the thought of it, and the man says through grinding teeth "What type and how pure?" My hair casts a shadow over my eyes "Lightening, and the purest, White Lightening." the woman exlaims "How is she alive?! That level of Dust should kill her!" I smirk and look at her and say "It's because of her semblence. Lightening control. She has the innate abillaty to control lightening. And now that her body naturally produces high powered lightening she's a powerhouse."

Suddenly the sound of yelling and flesh hitting flesh reach our ears and I hear a voice that sends chills down my spine, the screech of an angry ten year old girl. I visibly pale and say "I'm so screwed!" Suddenly the door slams open revealing a four foot ten inch, white haired with black mouse ears with deep purple eyes, purple battle kimono with white moon flower designs with a light purple silk sash that has a katana with a deep purple sheath with black iron end caps and crossguard on her left one foot she's wearing a purple slipper on her left foot and the other is in her right hand and she's glareing at me.

I pale and scream in fear while jumping out of my chair puting my back against the wall, trying my best to merge with it and say "N-now l-little sister you kn - NOT THE FACE!"

THWACK!

 **Line break**

The girl keeps hitting Oak wither her slipper while he tries to ger her to stop "Wait!" THWACK! "Let me-" THWACK! "PLEASE!" she stops and glares at him and says " ."

The other occupants in the room sweatdrop as he explains what happened and why he was where he was. When he wwas done, she glared at him and says "So let me get this straight, not only did you get yourself hurt needlessly, you didn't even catch the bad guy, and exposed what I am to people you aren't completely sure are who sensai told us about?" Oak swallowed rather loudly and says "Errr, yes?"

BZZZ THWACK!

"BAKA!" The girl, Machico, screeches in annoyance while hitting Oak with her lightning charged slipper wringing a pained yelp from him as the works it's way through his body. The man clears his throat and say "Do you know who I am?" Machico smiles at him innocently and says with a giggle "Yep! Your Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon, and as sensai calls you, his 'King'."

Ozpin smirks and asks "So Ms. Rose, Mr. Fairwood, would you two like to go to my school?" Ruby immediately screams yes, but Oak's eyes harden and he says "Only if Machico can stay with me." Machico giggles, jumps on his back and says "Awww, thanks Onii-chan." Ozpin's smirk turns into a soft smile and he says "That can be arranged." Oak smiles and says "Well alright then." while Machico and Ruby cheer.


	5. Chapter 4

A.N.: I dont own RWBY, Naruto, or Bleach, nor any other show I may use ideas from, thanks to all the authers and other people that have helped me lol. Now, I hope you enjoy

* * *

Chapter Four

I yawn as Machico and I walk through the forest towards Beacon. As we walk I pick up various seeds to use later as I retell her favorite story, Alice in Wonderland, making her giggle and skip along the path. After I finish the story Machico pulls a masterfly crafted flute decorated with what looks like intricately carved moonflower vines and starts to play a slow, sweet, melody. I hum along as we walk, but I also keep an eye out for Grimm.

As we walk I see the tall stone tower that I now know is part of Beacon Academy. "Hey little sis, race you to the cliffs." She giggles and puts her flute in a hidden pouch in her sleeve then starts counting down from three "Three." I deepen my breathing "Two." I lean forward "One." The muscles in my legs tense up "GO!" We both dash forward at high speeds, dodging around trees and jumping over logs when I look in Machico's direction to see her do a lightning charged flying roundhouse kick she likes to call 'Lightning Cyclone' against a young beowolf, hitting it in the head with enough force to snap it's neck and knocking it aside as she keeps running. 

I chuckle then notice the cliffs that Beacon stands on are before us, as well as a rather deep chasm with ruins and a bridge standing above it proudly. As we reach the cliff Machico whines with a pout "Awww, how are we supposed to climb up this?" I grin and reach behind me, and with a twirl I mecha-shift my HCSS, Yggdrasil, which has a blade that shines like silver, with the caseing forest green in color, while the trim and shaft are black. I grab Machico by the back of her kimono's collar and lift her, making her yelp in surprise, and place her on my back and say "Hold on tight." 

As she wraps her arms around my neck I crouch a little, pump my Aura into my legs, then jump ten feet in the I reach the apex of my jump I point Yggdrasil's barrel towrd the ground and fire.

BANG!

The recoil launches us ten feet further up the hundred foot cliff. I make four more shots before I slam the blade into the cliff to keep from falling, then, with one hand holding onto the shaft, I use my free hand to eject the empty clip then insert a new one. With a mighty heave I rip the blade of Yggdrasil from the stone, then point the barrel down again and fire.

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

On the fifth shot I land safely on the top of the cliff. Machico was giggling in glee and yells "That was so fun! Onii-chan! Onii-chan! Can we do that again?!" I chuckle in amusment while shaking my head and say "Maybe later later little sis, we got to meet up with Ruby first." She pouts for a second then smiles and says "Okay!" I smile and say "Why don't you sit on my shoulders so you can look for her?" Machico squeals in glee and scrambles from my back, to my shoulders. When she is firmly seated on my shoulders, she grabs a handfull of my hair with one hand, points at Beacon with the other, and yells "To Beacon, my steed!"

I laugh and say as I start walking "Yes m'lady." She giggles and says "Nuh-uh, I'm not a lady, I'm a princess!" I chuchle again while shaking my head and say "My sweet little sister, The Storm Hime. Has a nice ring to it." We both laugh at that.

* * *

Time skip

Me and Machico were sitting by the water fountain waiting for Ruby to show up as a shadow falls over us. I look up to see a broad shouldered, eight foot tall man with black and blood red streaked hair that reaches mid-back, wearing a long black trench coat with steel shoulder pads, knee high steel boots, black cargo pants, a black steel chainmail shirt,steel gauntlets, a pair of black lensed sunglasses, and a claymore with a black leather grip, silver lion head pommel and crossgaurd shaped like a creasent moon, with the the edges of the blade black and the rest silver. 

The man asks in a deep, rumbling voice "May i sit here?" He points at the spot next to us and I nod with a small grin while Machico waves exciteably with an adorable smile while the man nods and sits down. I hold out my hand to shake, Like Qrow showed me, as I introduce Machico and myself "Hello, I'm Oak Fairwood, and that adorable ball of energy is my little sister, Machico Tabitha Yamane. Nice to meet you Mr...?" He takes my hand in his giving it a firm shake while saying "My name is Logan

* * *

A.N.: Hope you all enjoyed. Constructive flames only please lol.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 **A.N.: Hey people, sorry I took so long, I hit a writers block for a while there plus I had work. Anyway, hope you enjoy this new chapter. I don't own RWBY, Naruto, Bleach, or any other anime, game, show, ect that I may use to make this story cool. Oh and this story is not ment to be perfect, so only HELPFULL critasisem. Flames will be ignored.**

* * *

 _'Logan huh. Interesting name...'_ The sound of an explosion snaps me out of my thoughts. The three of us turn towards the sound of the explosion and I sniff the air trying to get a scent from the explosion to find out what caused it. My eyes widen when I catch Ruby's scent, a mixture of roses, Grimm blood, machine oil, and slight traces of Burn Dust from her bullets. Machico and I dash towards the site of the explosion as I yell back "Sorry Logan, one of my friands may have been hurt! Bye!" As we run I can't help but think _'Was it that guy that tried to rob Paul? No, his scent wasn't there. Did she get in a fight? Did she trip over somone's Dust case?'_

After a minute of running, Ruby came into view, as well as a white haired girl with a off set ponytail, ice blue eyes with a scar going over her left eye, a white jacket with a high coller, red felt on the inside, and a snowflake symbol on the back, a white pouch located at her lower back, a white dress with black trim at the bottem, a thin bladed silver sword with a pronged crossgaurd with a color coded chamber for Dust, and white high heeled boots with the soles being black.

I see the girl is about to start yelling and I shout "Ruby! Are you ok?! We heard an explosion!" Machico runs over to Ruby and anxiously starts checking Ruby over for injurys as she says "Ruby-chan! Are you ok?! Where's it hurt?! Bend over, let me check for a concussion!" Machico starts poking Ruby's ribs, causing Ruby to giggle as she checks for any cracked or broken ribs. I narrow my eyes and growl low in my throat as I glare at the girl in white, who is glaring at Machico. Machico glances at me, follows my gaze to the girl, then shrugs her shoulders and keeps checking Ruby for injurys.

The girl snaps "What do you think you're doing here you filthy beast." I snarl at her and snap at her "Watch you're tone, bitch. You don't know us and until you do, keep you're judgmental comments. **TO. YOU'RE. SELF! UNDERSTAND?!** " She nods a bit fearfully and I send her one last glare, then turn around and storms away with Ruby and Machico beside me. I hear the girl mummble somthing and I see Machico's eyes gain a mischievous glint and I think _'Uh-Oh'_ when she asks Ruby for a coin.

* * *

 **Weiss's POV**

"Animal lover." I mummble as I think _'I should tell the headmaster what he said, have him and that brat expelle- What is she pointing at me? Is that a coin? What's she gonna do, flip it at m-'_

 **ZWIP...BOOOOOM!**

I whirl around to stare at the rubble of what used to be a massice boulder that was standing thirty feet behind me,and I slowly turn to look at the little girl that caused such destrution, and I see she is smiling at me like she didn't do anything! She then turns around and walks away with her companions as I think _'On second thought, maybe it would be a better idea to avoid them...'_

* * *

 **With Ozpin and Glynda**

Ozpin choked slightly on his coffee while Glynda was staring at the screen, slack-jawed and both thought at the same time _'HOW THE HELL DID SHE DO THAT?!'_ After a moment Ozpin says "Well...at least we know who to call for demolition jobs now." Glynda sweatdroped when she heard him say that.

* * *

 **Oak's POV**

"Nice one little sis. That will teah her to mess with you from now on." I chuckle as we walk passed some blond boy who has yet to scrape his jaw off the ground. As we walk towards him i say "You gonna close you're mouth Mr...?" He shakes his head and says "Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls of the tounge, ladies love it." I hear Ruby deadpan "Do they." as I bend over, pick up Machico who yelps in surprise, and sets her on my shoulders causing Ruby and Jaune to giggle as she looks around excitedly.

"So, uh, what do you all use? And is she" Jaune points at Machico "Going to school here?" Ruby says "Well, I got this." She unfolds Creasent Rose with a twirl making Jaune yelp, jump back, and say "Ummm, is that a sythe?" I chuckle as Machico braids some feathers she found into my hair when Ruby says "It's also a highly custamisable anti-material rifle." Jaune says "Uhhhh" I laugh and clarify "It's also a very big gun." He makes an 'Oh' sound then turns to Machico and I and asks "What do you guys use?" Machico grins and partially draws her deep violet blade and says "This is my sword. It's a blade with it's own spirit." Ruby squeals loudly, making Machico yelp in pain and hold her ears in pain, while I flinch and say "Ruby, tune it down alittle please? We have shaper hearing than you do remember?"

Ruby chuckles sheepesly, then perks up and asks "What about you Oak?" I smile, set Machico on the ground, bends over and pulls out my plain silver colored PD (Pistol/Dagger) and I say "Here's my secondary weapon. And here is-" Reaches for my lower back and pulls out Yggdrasil and unfolds it while saying "-is my primary. Yggdrasil. Ruby, you use fifty caliber rounds right?" She nods, starry eyed. I smirk and say "I don't. I have to use seventy caliber rounds. What about you Jaune?" He looks at at us in awe then shakes his head quickly, pulls out his sword, and says "W-well I got this sword. I also have this shield, it gets smaller, so when I get tired of carrying it, I just... put it away."

Machico comments "But dousn't it wiegh the same?" He slumps sadly and says "Yea it does. So how did you guys get you're weapons?" Ruby smiles and says "I made mine. What about you Oak?" I say with a shrug "Qrow-sensai made them for me. Jaune?" He chuckels nervesly and says "It's a hand-me-down. My great grandfather used it during the war." Ruby giggles and says "Sounds like a family hairloom to me. Well I like it. Gotta appreciate the classics. Machico?"

I scowl as Machico says "I used my soul and Aura to make mine." They laugh and Ruby says "Thats a funny joke. But really, how'd you get it?" My scowl deepens as I say "She's not joking. Her weapon is known a Zanpaktou. It's a blade made of her soul. And making it nearly killed her." They look at her in awe and Ruby asks "Did you name it?" Machico starts to say "Ar-mmmmphhh." I glare at her as I cover her mouth and say "Did you forget the last time you said its name outside of battle?" Jaune and Ruby look at us in confuision while Machico giggles sheepishly and I say "It's name is Arashi, it means 'Storm' I believe." They nod and Jaune asks "Isn't she to young to be at Beacon?"

I nod my head and say "Yes she is. But she's not here as a student officaly. She's here because I am. Now, let's get to the auditorium ok?" Everyone nods and we start walking in the direction everyone else is.

* * *

 **A.U.: There you go. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Also the I did NOT get the name Logan from X-Men. It's just a name I picked. But yea, favorite and review please.**


	7. Chapter 6

**A.N.: I don't own Rwby, Naruto, Bleach, or anything else I may or may not use to make this story great. No flames, helpfull critics ONLY. The story is NOT meant to be perfect. It's here for people to have fun reading and to help me improve my writing skills. With that said, I hope you enjoy**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **Oak's POV**

As we walk through the massive doors, we look up at the tower and I whistle while Machico, Ruby. and Jaune all mutter "Wow." I hear a strong, playfull, female voice yell "Ruby, over here, I saved you a spot!" I turn to see a teenage girl, (A.N.:We all know what Yang looks like. I wont wast time by discribing what the charectures we already know look like. ) and Ruby grabs both mine and Machio's hands and says "Oh, theres my sister. Later Jaune, come on guys I want you to meet Yang!" She draged us towards the girl and yells "Yang! I want you to meet some of my friends." She points at me and says excitedly and says "This is Oak Fairwood, He uses a HCSS like mine, only bigger! And green!"

Yang's eyes widen slightly at that, then Ruby points at Machico "And this is his little sister Machico Tabitha Yamane, she was a exp-mmmph!?" I quickly cover her mouth and look at her with hard eyes "Ruby, thats a secret remember?" Her eyes widen and she nods sheepishly, so I let her go. Yang seems to sense the tension inn the air and quickly changes the subject "So hows you're day been little sister?" Ruby suddenly rounds on Yang and glares at her while saying "You mean before you ditched me and I exploded?!" Yang takes a small step back in surprise and says "Yikes, meltdown already?" Ruby then starts rambaling about what happened when I hear the girl from before yell "You!" Ruby yelps and jumps into my arms so I'm holding her in a bridal carry, and the girl says "You're lucky we wern't blown off the side of the cliff!" (A.N.: We all know what Weiss says here so I'll skip it.) As I open my mouth to yell at her again I hear a man clear his throat, and I turn to see Ozpin and the woman from the other day, Glynda I think she said her name was.

I sniff the air, trying to catch thair scent, and raise my eyebrow in confusion when I find that they have none this time, so I look closer at thair forms, and my eyes widen in shock when they went out of focus for just a moment, then I pay attention to Ozpin as he starts talking "I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone you're craft, and aquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate you're life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but you're time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."After he said that he steps back as Glynda steps forward and says "You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomarrow you're initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." After she says that everyone starts to slowly file out and I look in Yang's direction as she says "Is it just me, or did he not seem...there?"

I say "That's because he wasn't. Or should I say THEY wern't there. They had no scent, and I saw thair forms flicker for a moment." Everyone but Machico and Ruby look at me in surprise. Ruby nods her head and says "Holograms, makes sense, we're only first-years." Weiss asks "How do you know that, are you a Faunes?" I shake my head no and say "Just alot of training."

* * *

 **Time Skip**

 **Ballroom**

 **Oak's POV**

I take my cloak and lay it down so I can move freely, then I say "TIme for evening training." Machico nods and asks "How many?" I say as I strech "Just fifty for tonight." She nods and does a handstand and starts doing pushups, counting near silently the entire time. Everyone turns to stare at us as I take off my shirt to show a rather tone chest with what looks like the beginning of a six pack, covered in old scars. I do a handstand then put one hand behind my back, and I start doing pushups. I say "I'll only do a hundred." Logan walks over and asks "How many do you normaly do?" I look at him breifly and say "For me, anywhere from two hundred to two-seventy." I hear several people choke in surprise and one person even do a spit take.

Logan nods and asks "What other training do you do?" I look thoughtfull for a second then say "Well we got running, streangth training, endurence training, and Aura training." One person asks "Whats Aura training?" I look confused and i ask "You don't know about it?" Everyone shakes thair heads no , and I make a 'huh' noise "Oh, ok then, anyway basicly it means using you're Aura on a near constant basis. It's like any other muscle. The more you use it the stronger it gets."

Everyone nods then starts to lay down, me and Machico finish our exercises. As Machico settles against the wall to sleep she asks "Onii-chan, can you sing the Hush song to me?" I smile softly and nod. I clear my throat, then starts to sing softly

(A.N.: I don't own the song.)

 _"Hush, little baby don't say a word,_

 _Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird,_

 _And if that mockingbird don't sing,_

 _Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring,_

 _And if that diamond ring turns brass,_

 _Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass,_

 _And if that looking glass gets broke,_

 _Papa's gonna buy you a billy goat,_

 _And if that billy goat don't pull,_

 _Papa's gonna buy you a cart and bull,_

 _And if that cart and bull turn over,_

 _Papa's gonna buy you a dog named Rover,_

 _And if that dog named Rover won't bark,_

 _Papa's gonna buy you a horse and cart,_

 _And if that horse and cart fall down,_

 _You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town,"_

As I finish the song I hear Machico's soft snores. I smile softly as I lay my cloak over her like a blanket, and then I lean against the wall to sleep when I hear shouting. My eyes snap open as I look for the source with a glare when I see Ruby, Yang, and the girl in white from before making all the noise. I snap to my feet and storm towards them, the people in my way quickly scramble to the side. Upon reaching them I practically yell "SHUT UP! I want to sleep for the first time in forteen days. Plus, Machico just fell asleep. Is that to much to ask?" The glare I level at them with my bloodshot eyes, that everyone is just now noticing, stops any protests. As I start walking back to the wall Machico and I are using I can't help but think 'Tommarrow is going to be a long day.'

* * *

 **A.N.: Well, what douse everyone think? I hope everyone enjoyed. And before i forget, to those who are wondering, no I didn't get Logans name from The X-men,wich I don't own, I just felt the name fit the OC. Untill next time, I bid you, farwell.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **A.N.: Hey all! Hope you're enjoying the story so far. I'll be honest this is really hard. but I'm not going just because it got difficult. but I got to thank all you lovely readers. with out you this would not be worth it so I have to say, thank you. enjoy the chapter**

 **I don't own RWBY, Bleach, Naruto, or any other anime, book, movie or show that I use for my ideas**

* * *

 **Oak's POV**

I yawn as I shake Machico awake and I grogaliy dodge the instinctive swipe from her sheathed blade. As I stand and stretch, I hear Machico grumble something about killing the sun. I quickly gather our belongings as I hear, what the other students refer to as the intercom, and I hear Professor Goodwitch's voice "All first year students report to the cliff for initiation." I look over at Machico and sigh in resignation as I she fell back to sleep. She never was a morning person.

Knowing she won't be waking up for awhile. I sling her over my shoulder like a sack of potatoes and start walking towards the cliff.

* * *

 **At the Cliff**

As I approach the cliff I see close to thirty students standing in a line infront of Ozpin and Glynda on small stone platforms with the same symbol as the one on Ozpin's mug. I step onto the platform as Ozpin starts talking. It's not until he says to destroy everything in our path or we will die when I decide to interrupt so I ask "Professor, I have to say a few things before we start. If I may?" Ozpin nods and steps back as I step forward, turn to the others, and say "Okay, first: Ozpin is completely right to say to kill anything and everything in you're way if you want to live. Second: if you find yourself in the northern part of the forest, get out of there immediately, it is the most dangerous part of the forest for a reason. It contains the strongest, smartest, and oldest Grimm in the forest. And lastly: if you come across a cave with a brown coloring all around it, **DO NOT ENTER!** The brown stuff is dried blood I splashed around the cave as a warning to everything in the forest to stay away. Sleeping in that cave is a Elder White Beowolf." Everyone's eye's widen in fear when they hear that, while Ozpin's turn very serious as he asks me "Is it a threat to the students?"

I shake my head no "As long as no one wakes the damn thing up, no. But if it is woken up, let me know and get everyone out of the forest while I distract it. I-" Glynda exclaims "Absolutely not! I will not let-" Ozpin puts his hand on her shoulder and says "Let him finish what he was saying." He nods at me, and I pick up where I left off "I'm the only one who can go toe-to-toe with it. And that's because of how many times I have fought it. It made Qrow-sensai **RETREAT** with major wounds. And based on what he told me, he's one of the best hunters in the world, while it wasn't even scratched. You all see this?" I point to the scar on my face. Everyone nods as I say "I got this when I gave the Beast the scar on it's armpit in an attempt to stab it's heart. That's all." I step back onto my platform as the students start to get into the forest.

* * *

 **Above the Forest**

As I fly through the air with Machico on my back I can't help but feel that something bad is going to happen soon. I look down and see we're going to land in a nest of Beowolves, and I grin at what I'm about to do. I yell "Time to wake up sis!" I throw her towards the center of the nest, making a rather wide, yet shallow, crater, and kicking up a lot of dust. Once it clears and they see Machico still sleeping. I land on a tree branch and sweatdrop when I see five of them charge at her and I start to count down from three "Three..." the reach the halfway point "Two..." they reach her and raise their claws to swing at her, but I notice she stoped snoring "One..." they swing at her, only for her to disappear, then reappear five feet behind them, slowly sheathing Arashi, and I hear her say "You woke me up. Die."

 _ **Click**_

The five Beowolves top halves slowly slide off the bottoms. She then at the rest and dashes at them with a war cry

* * *

 **(Timeskip) After the slaughter**

As Machico finishes off the last Beowolf I jump down from the tree I was sitting in. Machico glares at me as she walks towards me and says "You're a jerk Onii-chan" I smile at her and say "Well you wouldn't wake up little sist-" I am silenced by a massive roar filling the forest. A roar I am very familiar with. I quickly place my hand on the tree beside me and activate my semblance to quickly locate the Beast, and the many students scattered throughout the forest. Locating what I hope is all the students, including the ones at the nearby ruins with three Elder Grimm, I quickly grow massive, iron hard, wooden palisades around all the students and the Beast.

I turn to Machico and order "Go to the nearby ruins and evacuate the students there." Machico's eyes turn serious and asks "What will you be doing Onii-sama?" I look at her and say "Stalling the beast, what els-" I sense the beast break through the palisade I made to keep it from leaving, and head in the direction of the closest students to it, two girls from what I'm sensing. I curse and quickly turn to Machico and say "Go! It just broke through my barrier and it's heading towards two students." She nods and turns in the direction of the ruins, and starts running

* * *

 **Machico's POV**

As I run I think _'I hope Onii-chan is careful...ugh, who am I kidding, Onii-chan will risk his life to make sure those students stay safe. Oh! There's the palisade.'_ I start climbing, and upon reaching the top I look down to see ten students fighting three Elder Grimm, a Giant Nevermore, a Deathstalker, and what Qrow-sensai called a Nemean, a lion like Grimm with a mane of needle like spikes and hard bone plates covering it's body. Ruby-chan, Yang-chan, a black themed girl with a black bow, and the mean white themed girl are fighting the Giant Nevermore. I look at who is fighting the Deathstalker and I see Jaune, a red haired girl with a high pony tail, a girl with short orange hair, and a boy with black hair with a small hot pink stripe. I finally look at the two fighting the Nemean, and I recognize Logan, and I focus on his partner's looks.

From top to bottom, his black hair, which is done in dreadlocks, reach his shoulders, I look at where his eyes are, I can't be sure but I think they are either black or brown. He wears a black fur battle kilt, a large black steel pauldron on his left shoulder, held there by a black chain going diagonally down his chest and connecting to another black chain around his waist, I also notice he is wearing black fur armbands and boots, I see he has two tusks jutting up from his bottom jaw and ending about a half-inch above his upper lip, and he stands about and inch over Logan **(** **A.N.: Logan stand at 7'10)**. I finally take a look at his weapons. He uses a large double headed black axe with a shaft long enough for him to comfortably use with one or both hands, as well as several black hatchets in leather holsters, black of course, connected to the chains.

I quickly observe the fights and conclude that the students would win, given time. I sigh and think _'Time we don't have. Whelp, let's get this over with.'_ I yell "Jaune-san, Ruby-chan, Yang-chan, Logan-san, get everyone back, I'm going to deal with the Grimm quickly!" Ruby nods and herds the others away from the Nevermore's firing range, Logan hesitates for a moment then nods and forcefully pulls his partner away from their fight, but Jaune says "But-" I channel my Aura into my voice and yell **"NOW!"** Jaune yelps in fear and his group quickly join the others, while the Grimm turn their attention to me. When they saw me though they hesitated, which is all I need. I leap at the Deathstalker and pull Arashi from my waist, still in his sheath, and roar **"Thunder, Arashi!"** In a flash of light the sheathed sword in my hand changes into a large, white with purple metal studs, kanabo.

I slam it into the Deathstalker's head, crushing it's skull and sending a ripple of lightning out. I jump off the dead Grimm s Arashi changes back, and I turn and run at the Nemean. As I get close to the monster I partially draw Arashi and yell **"Strike, Arashi!"** In another flash of light he changer into a four foot long katana with a royal purple hilt and sheath, with a black stripe going down the middle of both **(A.N.: Think of Sasuke's sword from Shipuden)**. As I reach my opponent I suddenly un-sheath my blade and slice in the same movement, then re-sheath my blade as I skid to a stop behind the Nemean as it falls to the ground in two pieces, sliced in half horizontally.

I sheath Arashi and let him return to normal as turn my attention to the Nevermore, only to see it trying to escape. I narrow my eyes and think _'Oh no you don't.'_ I un-sheath Arashi again and press the bottom of his hilt to the top of his sheath and shriek **"Pierce, Arashi!"** In another flash of light Arashi changes into a javelin with a three foot long purple shaft tipped by another two inches of a barbed silver spear head. I shift into a throwing stance and aim as lightning courses through Arashi. I grunt as I send him flying at the Nevermore, smirking as I feel his glee at flying through our mental bond. I watch as he go's through it's head, killing it instantly. I reach to the side as if to grab something as Arashi flashes back to my hand in his sealed state. I look toward the group only to see them gaping in shock and awe. I raise an eyebrow and ask "What?" Before they could say anything however Onii-chan runs into the clearing with two girls, one of witch is mortally wounded if the massive amounts of blood and the deep claw and bite marks across her chest area is any indication. She is being supported between Onii-chan and the other girl.

* * *

 **A.N.: Well what do you all think?send me a comment please. no flames please**


	9. Chapter 8

**A.N.: Hey guys sorry I took so long to update but I've been very bury with work. Now as I've said before, I KNOW the story isn't perfect nor do I WANT it to be perfect. Perfection is actually rather boring. Now, for the disclaimer**

 **I don't own RWBY, Naruto, Bleach, War Hammer, Warcraft, ect they all belong to their individual creaters. now please enjoy the story. NO FLAMES!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **Oak's POV**

I use my semblance to make a soft bed of grass and flowers for the dying girl to lay on. As the group of students run up to us and stare in horror at the state of the girl. The other girl who helped me support her friend kneels by her side and I can't help but remember how this happened.

 **Flashback**

As soon as Machico set out to evacuate the students, I set out to make sure the Beast doesn't kill anybody. About half way there my instincts alert me to something flying at me fast so I quickly dodge to the side as a large serpentine head smashes into where I was. I look at what attacked me and I snarl in anger as I see the black and white heads of a King Taiju. I yell furiously "I don't have time for this! DIE!" I stomp my foot on the ground and use my semblance to make two massive roots shoot from the ground and impale both heads. I start running as it starts to dissolve into black smoke. As I draw close to the palisade and use my semblance to make a door, and I rush in and simply stare in horror at the sight in front of me.

I see two girls and the Beast. One of the girls, the who stands at roughly six feet tall, wears a black with blood red trim breastplate, black and red armored battle skirt that reaches her knees, black armored boots, and gauntlets, is trying to weakly pry the large Grimm's jaws open, which is clamped on her chest, under her arm, and tearing through her armor like its a dead leaf. While her weapon, a now broken red bladed long sword with a little of the blade still attached to the hilt and looking like it could work well as a dagger, laying at the beasts feet. The other girl is desperately striking the Beast with her two short swords, but not doing any damage, when it finally backhands her, knocking her away and drops it's prey. It then bends over and places it's jaws around her throat, looking into her eyes. But it made a mistake, it dropped her by her broken weapon.

She feels the ground around her and finds the hilt of her broken blade. She grips it and desperately stabs it into the Beast's right eye as hard as she can. It shoots to it's feet, roaring in pain and anger, desperately trying to rip the blade from it's eye socket. While it is distracted I rush to help the fallen Huntress-in-training, but I am beaten by a glowing red chain that moves on it's own. I track it to the source, and I see it coming out of the other girl's back **(A.N.: Think of Kushina)** , then it retracts into her back, bringing the mortally wounded girl into her friend's arms. The Beast finally manages to rip the blade from it's eye and toss it away. It glares at the girls in utter hate, causing them to freeze in fear. It is at this point I decide to give it a new target. ME.

I fire a round at it's back, hitting it between the shoulder blades and making it stumble forward a few steps as I yell at it "I'm over here you sona'va bitch!" It spins around to face me with a snarl, then it charges at me with a roar. Perfect. I shift Yggdrasil into it's compact for and store it on my back. I wait for the last before I jump and land on it's head, then use it as a spring board to launch myself at the two girls position. I land and quickly turn to face the Beast and tell the girls "Go. Get to safety while I distract it." When I don't hear the sound of running I look back to see them just staring at me in worry. I look back at the Beast to see it charging again and I yell "Don't wait for me **RUN!** " I hear them yelp and start running as fast as they can for the door I came in from.

This draws the Beast's focus, and it moves to stop them, but I run in front of it and let my Aura loose. My eyes start to glow white with wisps escaping from the corners **(Think of the Litch King's eyes in the WoW trailer)** , and forming a dense, ever shifting dark green mist in which only my eyes can be seen and I say _**"Fear the Forest."**_ The Beast skids to a stop and eyes me wearily. Once I sense the girls exit the palisade I think _'Good, now to distract it long enough for them to get a good head start, then trap this basterd and catch up to them.'_ I rain my Aura back in, and pull Yggdrasil back out and I settle into a defensive stance with Yggdrasil held diagonally across my chest. The Beast charges at me and swings it's right claw at me which I block, but I am sent flying back and land on my back. I quickly roll back to my feet and slash at my opponent. It jumps back to avoid my slash, it knows that while Yggdrasil can't cut or pierce it's thick hide, it douse pack a hard punch. We circle each other for a moment, looking for any weaknesses to exploit before I charge and slash at it's legs. It jumps over the attack but isn't expecting me to use the momentum of the slash to spin around and hit it in the chest, knocking it a few feet to the side and making it roll for a moment before it gets on all fours and growls at me. I smirk and say "Well, time for me to go, later you blood thirsty bastard." I stomp my foot, making a bunch of thick tree roots wrap around it as I run for the palisade and think _'Those won't hold him long, but they will hold him long enough for me to do THIS!'_

I put my and on the wall and use my semblance. At first nothing seems to happen, but then massive walls of wood grow from the ground, forming a massive maze, and to make sure the Beast doesn't break through the walls, I have the only plant that is poisonous to Grimm, a plant I like to call Grimmsbane, growing and covering every inch of the walls. It won't kill the Beast, but it will slow it down and weaken it. After it was all fully grown I run in the direction the girls ran. I stop almost immediately when I see a glint out of the corner of my eye. I turn to see the broken blade the girl used to used to take the Beast's eye. I walk over to the sword turned dagger and examine it. The blade is the color of freshly spilled blood with black rues running down the blade with one being broken when the rest of the sword shattered, the cross guard is a rough black bar, like cast iron, the hilt is wrapped in black wire that shines like obsidian, and the pommel is a spike the same blood red color as the blade.

I secure the dagger to my belt and start running again. I finally reach them while they are resting, and I take a moment to actually look at them. The uninjured girl has fire red hair in a high ponytail, black eyes, and is wearing a fiery red leather chest piece with gold trim, fire red steel gauntlets, black form fitting leather pants, red combat boots, and red steel greaves. Her weapons are laying at her side, twin short swords with silver colored blades, cross guards like Jaune's, red wire wrapped hilts, but oddly enough no pommels, just some odd mechanisms. The other girl has the same red hair but her skin is paper white compared the other girl's peach skin. There is blood seeping from her mouth and her breathing sounds wet _'Probably blood in her lungs.'_ I think. Her breastplate has four massive slashes across it from when the Beast apparently slashed her, and a massive bite mark going through her armor on her chest. I walk up to them and ask "Are you two rested enough to continue?" They nod and I help support the injured girl. As we walk I ask "So what are you're names?" The uninjured girl says "Diana Chainbinder." and the injured girl says "Gaia Earthshaker. Nice to meet you." I smile and say "Same to you. My name is Oak Fairwood."

 **End Flashback**

I walk forward and say "Gaia, you know, don't you." She smiles sadly , showing bloody teeth, and nods. Diana looks between the two of us suspiciously and demands "What are you two talking about? What does she know?" I look at Gaia's wounds sadly and say "She's lost to much blood. She's dying." Diana looks horrified and holds Gaia closer and yells with tears running down her face "NO! SHE CAN'T BE DYING! YOU'RE LYING! YOU-" Gaia grips Diana's shoulder gently and says "Diana, its ok. Its not his fault. the minute that creature walked into the clearing I KNEW someone was going to die. I just decided it would be me." Diana looks at her in despair and asks "But why?" Gaia smiles at her lovingly and says "This is why." She pulls Diana into a deep kiss. I watch as Diana's eyes widen then slowly close as she returns the kiss.

When the kiss finally ends Gaia turns to me and asks "Oak, I need two favors." I smile at her and say "Anything." She takes a deep breath and says "I want you to do you're duty as a Reaper and end my pain by giving me a quick death, and I want you to watch over Diana for me." My eyes turn hard as steel as everyone yells in shock, and I say "Do you know exactly what you're asking of me? You must know what happens when a Reaper kills someone if you are able to tell what I am." She nods and says "Yes I do. That is why I want you to do it. It will help you protect her." I look back to see everyone besides Machico looks confused so I decide to explain "People like me and Ruby aren't called Reapers just because of our natural skill with a scythe. We get that title because WE are the closest to the aspect of **Death** , not the Grimm like everyone thinks. This grants us several special abilities, the most well known is that when a Reaper kills someone we, for lack of a better word, steal a piece of their Aura and Semblance to make ourselves stronger. We can also sense when any living thing is dying nearby. As Reapers we have three duties. **One: Whether it is the execution of a criminal, or a mercy killing, their ends must be as quick and as painless as possible. Two: We must hunt down and kill Grim Reapers, Reapers who have gone mad with power and have gone on a rampage. And Three: Reapers must act as executioners for any place they are currently at, be it village or a city.** "

Everyone but Gaia and Machico looks horrified, Ruby especially, which makes me narrow my eyes slightly and think _'Qrow-sensai must not have finished her training yet. That fool, he KNOWS how dangerous an untrained Reaper can be.'_ Yang hesitantly asks "Why is this the first time we're hearing of this we've heard about this? Shouldn't this be common knowledge?" I look at the seriously and say coldly to impress just how serious this is "Yang, based on what Qrow told me, only those of high rank know that Reapers still exist. How do you think the general populace would react if they knew there is a group of people who get stronger by KILLING people?" Everyone thinks for a moment, then Ren's, Nora's, Pyrrha's, Logan's, Yang's, Weiss's, and Blake's eyes widen in horror at the implications. I nod solemnly and say "That's right. We would be hunted down and slaughtered like the Grimm. And based on what Qrow-sensai told me, it has happened in the past."

* * *

 **A.N.: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Read and Review please, have a nice day**


	10. Chapter 9

**A.N.: Sorry I took so long everyone I hit a lot of writer's blocks. Well I guess I'll get right into it**

 **I don't own RWBY, Warcraft, Warhammer, ect ect, they all belong to their respective owners such as RoosterTeeth, Blizzerd, ect ect.**

 **Theres the disclaimer now please enjoy the chapter.**

 **PS: The story is not perfect, I know this, I don't WANT it to be perfect, if you don't like it then don't read it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 **Oak's POV**

Everyone except Machico and Gaia stared at me in horror and Weiss opens her mouth to say something, but I interrupt her "Look I'll explain later. Right now I have to fulfill my duty and you need to prepare to leave. The White Beowolf I warned everyone about is awake." I bend and pull my dagger from my boot, then kneel at Gaia's side and ask her "Are you ready?" She smiles gratefully at me and says "Almost. D-Diana, may I ask four things of you?" Diana nods quickly and tearfully says "Of course." Gaia smiles at her and says "Thank you. First: Please don't hate Oak for what I asked him to do." I see she looks sad as she says that "Second:Make sure I get an honorable burial before my _father_ banishes me from the clan." She spits the word father out like its poisen "Third: Can you sing my favorite lullaby, one last time?" Diana nods rapidly, causing Gaia to smile at her gratefully. Gaia takes a deep breath and says "And finaly, I want you to use my blood to reforge your weapons."

Diana gasps and says "But its forbidden for anyone who is not a Chosen to wield Blood Blades!" I raise my eyebrow at that as Gaia snorts and says "So? We both know my _father_ will banish you as soon as he gets the chance, so why not do this as a final insult to him!" Diana hesitates for a moment then says "But what about a Blood Priest? One is needed to bless the blade." Gaia nods and says "Thats why mother will leave the clan." I take a deep breath as Diana nods and I ask "Ready?" Gaia nods at me and pull her into a sitting position with her left arm over my shoulders, giving me easy access to her heart through her armpit. I nod solemnly at the teary eyed Diana, who takes a deep, shuddering breath and starts singing in a solemn voice.

 **(Wanderer's Lullaby by Adriana Figueroa)**

 **Wandering child of the earth,**

 **Do you know just how much your worth?**

 **You have walked this path since your birth,**

 **You were destined for more,**

 **There are those who'll tell you your wrong,**

 **They will try to silence you're song,**

 **But right here is where you belong,**

 **So don't search anymore,**

 **You are the dawn of a new day that's waking,**

 **A masterpiece still in the making,**

 **The blue in an ocean of grey,**

 **You are right where you need to be,**

 **Poised to inspire and to succeed,**

 **You'll look back and you'll realize one day,**

 **In your eyes there is doubt,**

 **As you try to figure it out,**

 **But that's not what life is about,**

 **So have faith,**

 **There's a way,**

 **Though the world may try to define you,**

 **It can't take the light that's inside you,**

 **So don't you dare try to hide,**

 **Let your fears fade away,**

 **You are the dawn of a new day thats waking,**

 **A masterpiece still in the making,**

 **The blue in an ocean of grey,**

 **You are right where you need to be,**

 **Poised to inspire and to succeed,**

 **You'll look back and you'll realize one day,**

 **You are the dawn of a new day thats waking,**

 **A masterpiece still in the making,**

 **The blue in an ocean of grey,**

 **You are right where you need to be,**

 **Poised to inspire and to succeed,**

 **Soon you'll finally find your own way,**

 **(End song)**

As the song ends I quickly, but gently, slide my dagger through her left armpit and straight into her heart. I notice her small smile as she stares at the clear blue sky and breathes her last. I lay Gaia's still warm body upon the bed of lush grass and flowers I made earlier as Diana breaks down into a sobbing mess. I close Gaia's now lifeless eyes and mutter "Take your well deserved rest, brave warrior. Take heart in the knowledge that your loved ones are safe." I stand and take a deep breath as Gaia's body glows a soft brown and I say "Everyone other than Diana step back." Everybody steps back then gasps in awe as what is left of Gaia's Aura snakes it's way towerds me and I somberly reach for it. The stream of Aura slowly coils it's way up my arm until it reaches my chest where it enters my body. My body glows for a moment with my own Aura with streaks of brown in it before it fades. I turn to everyone and say "We need to move, now. Logan, can you carry Gaia's body?" Logan nods curtly and gently picks Gaia's body up in a bridal carry. I turn to everybody else and say "OK, first I need names, weapons, and simplafied fighting styles. Me and Machico will go first. Oak Fairwood, High Caliber Sniper Sythe, fast and hard." I look at Machico as she says "Machico Tabitha Yamane, my Zanpakto, and fast." I point at Logan and he says "Logan, Great Sword, hard hitter." I turn to Diana "Diana Chainbinder, Bouble Bladed Staff/ Twin Sword combo, fast" Next is the what I can only guess is a Boar Faunes "Orggrimar, Axe, very hard." Next were Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren.

I nod and say "OK, here is how we will do this. Jaune, Pyrrha, you two will behind me with your shields out and plowing through anything in our way. Blake, Ren, Yang, and Machico you four will be right behind them. If we run into trouble, you four will rush in, do as much damage as you can, then get back so Nora and Orggrimar, who will be behind you, can get in to end it quickly. Ruby and Weiss you two will be behind them as support. Logan will be in the back with Diana defending him since he is carrying the precious cargo. Clear?" Everyone nods and I say "Good. We will be running as much as we can. Let's go." With that everyone forms up and starts running with me leading the way.

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

 **Ozpin**

Ozpin had Glynda mobalize the bullheads to evac the students as soon as Oak set up the palisades while he kept and eye on the White Beowolf as well as Oak's group. Needless to say he was impressed at how Oak dealt with the situation, sad about the burden that Oak and Ruby must carry as Reapers, and upset with Qrow for not compleating Ruby's Reaper training. Qrow KNOWS just how bad an undertrained Reaper is and yet he STILL didn't finish her training. As Ozpin watches Oak's group virtuly steamroll anything in their way as they run towords the cliffs, he orders "Glynda, send team CFVY, Oobleck, and Port on two bullheads to evac Oak's group please." He dousn't need to see her nod to know she will do it.

* * *

 **Oak's POV**

I suddenly stop and say "Shit! Everyone I have good news, bad news, and horrorible news. Bad news is that the Beast broke out of the barrier I set up to slow it down. The horrorible news is that its pissed off." Everyone looks nerves about that and Yang asks "Whats the good news?" I sigh and say "Good news is that it is slightly weaker and that its pissed, which means if it comes to a fight it will make stupid choices. Now come on, we're almost there." We continue to run for a few minutes until we enter a large clearing where the cliff leading to Beacon stands. **(A.N.: Where RWBY and JNPR fought the Nevermore and Death Stalker)** Sitting in front of the bridge are two of the flying vehicles the orange haired man Ruby and I fought against when we met.

Standing infront of them are six people **(A.N.: We all know what team CFVY,Oobleck, and Port look like, if you don't look it up)** I tense up for a moment as I hear a few twigs snap behind us. I look back to see the Beast preparing to lunge at... Ruby! I quickly turn and tackle her just as it leaps forward and bites down on thin air. Everyone looks shocked that they never heard it behind us. I yell "Run you idiots!" My yell had two effects, the first is it knocked everyone out of their shock so they start running, and the second is that it draws the Beast's attention to Ruby and I... shit. I say "Ruby, when I tell you, run to the others." The Beast turns towerds us, then it charges at us. I yell "Ruby, now!" Then I charge at the monster while pulling out Yggdrasil and shift it into its sniper setting. I shoot at the monster's remaining eye hoping to slow it down. It dousn't work. When the Beast is only a few yards away from me I quickly shift Yggdrasil into it's sythe setting and attempt to jump over it like last time.

To my surprise the Beast grabs me by my ankle just as I start to springboard off it's head and slams me into the ground HARD, then tosses me towerds the others makeing me skip accross the ground like a flat stone over water. I finaly roll to a stop infront of the group and cough up alittle blood and curse as I shakily get to my feet. I look at the group and say "Okay, who has some Lightning Dust?" Weiss and the girl with the rabbit ears raise their hands. I nod and say "Good. I need you to give it to my sister." I look at Machico and say "I need you to overcharge while I prepare my own." Machico nods and picks up a Lightning Dust crystal, and to the surprise and horror to the others, procedes to chomp a large piece off, chew, and swallow. After she devours the rest of the Dust. She closes her eyes as her body produces random arks of electricity and she asks "Onii-sama, permission to cut loose?" I nod and say "Granted. Remember Machico, this is **NOT** a death or glory mission, I just need you and a few of the others to hold it's attention while I prepare my own overcharge. Understood?" She nods, opens her now slightly glowing eyes, looks at the group, and says "Logan-san, Orggrimar-san, and Diana-san, your with me. The rest of you, protect Onii-sama." Everyone nods numbly.

Logan hands Gaia's body to the man wearing the lime green combat gear and orange sword then charges with the others. As the four of them rush forward, with Machico being signifcantly faster than she was earlier. I then kneel and slam both my fists into the ground and use my Sembalance to have two tree roots encase both my arms and start pumping the entire forest's Aura into my body. I look at Machico and her group and think _'three minutes guys, thats all I need, just need minutes. Be careful...'_

* * *

 **A.N.: Well thats the chapter. please read and review I hope you all I learned a favorite auther of mine has been flamed alot for her spelling and grammer and she says that if it keeps up she will stop writing and I want to say that no one on this site should be flamed. every story on this site is FANFICTION it is not MENT to be perfect, all of the storys on this site is for FUN. So what if someones grammer or spelling isn't perfect. if you don't like the story simply push the back butten, please, don't ruin a story for everyone else who DO enjoy it, please. Also a big shout out to rwbybomb21 for both giving me the idea and alowing me to use it. Have a nice day.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **A.N.: Hello my great readers, sorry I took so long, this chapter was giving me a bit of trouble, but I finally got this to you so please, enjoy**

 **I don't own RWBY or any other reference they all belong to their respective owners. P.S.: Logan is NOT based on Wolverine**

* * *

 **3rd POV**

 **Machico**

As they rush at the Beast, Machico switches Arashi to his Striker stance **(A.N.: the long katana)** and yells "Diana-san, you are with me, we will draw it's attention. Logan-san, Org-san, when you see a chance, step in and hit it as hard and as fast as you can, then jump back. Hopefully we can tire this Teme (Bastard) out. Diana-san, you go left, I go right. Lets do this!" Machico strafes to the right and strikes at the Beast's right leg while Diana strikes at it's left leg at the same time, then they leap away when it turns and swipes at them. Logan rushes in and lands a heavy overhead strike on the Beast's right shoulder then jumps back when it turns to swing at him, just narrowly avoiding getting disemboweled by the creatures claws, as it snarls at him in rage. As it does this Orggrimar quickly rushes in and slams his shoulder into it's back making it stumble forward a few feet. Before the Beast can turn around to strike back, Diana's chains wrap around it's arm to keep it from moving. Logan and Orggrimar quickly slam their weapons into it's thick hide, but are surprised when it shrugs the attacks off and strikes Logan with a vicious backhand knocking him back about ten yards. Machico dashes to Logan's side while the Beast is distracted trying to remove the chain and orders "Logan-san, throw me at it."

Logan looks surprised and opens his mouth to protest be Machico yells "NOW!" he yelps slightly, nods, grabs her by the arm, spin twice, and flings her at the Beast. She starts spinning in the air like a saw blade. as she passes over the Beast's head she swings her now sheathed blade at it's head and cries **"Thunder, Arashi!"** In a flash of purple light Machico slams Arashi into the Beast's thick skull, knocking it back a few yards. She lands in a crouch with Arashi slung over her shoulder. She charges forward and starts swinging at the Beast, using the momentum of each swing to lead to another in and almost endless chain of attacks. The Beast finally, after thirty seconds, finds a chance to counter when Machico's foot slips on a stray stone, making her falter for a mere moment. That moment was all the monster needed to kick her back to her little group. As she rolls to her feet with a snarl on her face everyone notices that the lightning that was empowering her is now little more then static now. Just as she was about to charge the Beast again, a very familiar hand, that is now covered in intricate vine tattoos that faintly glow a leaf green color. She looks behind her to she her Onii-chan. the only differences is that he is now constantly faintly glowing green, and the tattoos on his hands seem to reach his face, where glowing vine tattoos sprout from his eyes, and frame his face.

* * *

 **1st Person POV**

 **Oak**

As we stop our little sister from needlessly charging the Abomination we say **((Stand down little one, you and the others have done your part, and you have done it well. But now it is time for us to do ours.))** we look at the Abomination and say as we ready Yggdrasil, which has also changed, the green now gleams like emeralds while the blade is now translucent like crystal and the black trim seem to suck in light **((All of you stay back, the Abomination is ours to kill!))** With that we dash forward while brandishing our scythe. As we draw close we swing at the Abomination, but instead of stopping our swing so we can swing at it again like everyone except Ruby, Machico, Yang, and the teachers expect us to, instead we let the momentum carry us into a spin. We alter Yggdrasil's trajectory so when we face the Abomination again we swing upward in and uppercut, scoring a long shallow cut upon it's chest. We smirk as the Abomination is stunned by the fact we actually CUT it, so we use this moment to try and cut it again. With Yggdrasil still held high we turn it so the blade is facing the Abomination, and bring Yggdrasil down in and overhead strike. Unfortunately it comes to it's senses at the last second and jumps back. We frown when it douse that and we dash forward to engage the Abomination in another bout.

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

 **With the Group**

Almost everyone was shocked at how well Oak was handling the monster. Ruby's eyes were wide in awe, as were Jaune's and Nora's. Yang, Weiss, Diana, and Phyrra have dropped jaws. Orggrimar looks jealous, and Machico, Logan, Ren, and the Professors look grim because they know he can't keep it up for long. Ruby notices something and says "Wait, why was he talking like he was more than one person?" Everyone looks at Machico in askance. She answers without looking at them "Its because of his Overcharge. Despite what people believe, trees and animals DO have souls, they have thoughts and emotions. And Onii-chan's semblance douse more than let him grow plants, it allows him to communicate with plants. But his Overcharge takes it a step further, it actively draws the entire collective consciousness of the forest into his own body, this also means it's Aura, thus strengthening his body. But it comes at a price. If he douse it for to long, the almost godly amount of Aura he gets from the forest in this state slowly starts to tear his body apart, and he may slowly start losing himself if he stays in Overcharge to long. Let me put it this way, if it goes on to long then no one would be able to tell where Onii-chan ends and the forest starts, he loses any form of individuality." Everyone seem horrified by that and looks at Oak in a new light. Machico thinks _'Come on Onii-chan, you need to end this quickly before we attract any more Grimm or you lose yourself...'_

* * *

 **With Oak**

 **Oak's POV**

We overextend on a strike and we see the Abomination capitalize on this by grabbing Yggdrasil by the head and ripping it from my hands and tossing it away while we think _**'SHIT! There goes our only advantage.'**_ We quickly jump back, out of range of the Abomination's teeth and claws. We slouch over a little and let my arms hang limp while we channel Aura into our arms and shape it into claws. We flex our new 'claws' then we lunge forward and swing at the Abomination with rapid strikes in an attempt to overwhelm it. It quickly leaps out of our range and eyes us cautiously, having fought us enough to know that we wouldn't try something unless we were confident that it would cause some sort of damage. We and the Abomination circle each other, searching for any weakness to exploit but finding none. We think _**'We need to end this now, before we begin to lose ourselves.'**_ We deactivate our 'Claws' and rush at the Abomination again, hitting it with two palm thrusts, one hitting it in the abdomen and the other hitting it's chest making the Abomination grunt in surprise and stumble back a few feet. We rush after it, determined to kill the damn thing today. We start throwing palm thrusts at it's torso and arms while we try to kick at it's feet and grow vines around it's legs to trip it up. This keeps up for a few minutes, causing our frustration to build, until it finally slips up and exposes it's throat, so we waste no time in going straight for the Abomination's throat with a palm thrust. Only to stop a mere inch from my target. We cough up some blood, then look down to find the Abomination's right claw buried in our abdomen. Everyone's screams and shouts of horror and anger seem... muted and distant as we are lifted off the ground. We desperately flail our legs in an attempt to activate the mechanism in our right boot.

 **3rd Person POV**

 **Jaune**

Jaune looked around franticly for a way to help Oak, a million plans taking shape, then being discarded for taking to long or being impractical. Jaune sucked at combat, he would admit that, but he was far from stupid. An Ark's education was different from everyone else's, Arks learned strategy, everyday survival skills, one or two 'hobbies', witch were actually just more ways to make them more fit mentally and physically. His two oldest sisters, Tonya and Amanda, learned ballet and breakdancing respectively. Jaune learned gymnastics and guitar playing, while the rest of his sisters were still looking for theirs. Ark children are not taught how to fight though, they are expected to learn or seek out instructors by themselves as a test of resourcefulness. Jaune looks at Blake's weapon, then at Yatsuhashi. Jaune quickly formulated a plan, and said "Blake, toss me your weapon. Guy with the orange sword, come here, I'll need your help for this." Yatsuhashi and Blake quickly walk over and Blake asks "You have a plan I guess?" The young Arc nods and says "Yea I do, Oak has a mechanism in his right boot that shoots his dagger into his right hand, but he needs to stomp to activate it."

Both Blake and Yatsuhashi nod and Blake asks "So, what's the plan here?" Jaune takes a deep breath and explains the plan. As he explains, Jaune thinks _'This is gonna hurt...'_

* * *

 **A.N.:IMPORTANT! and there is the chapter. I really hope you all enjoyed it. Now, for a bit of news. I'm thinking of starting 2 MAYBE 3 new stories, the 2nd one will be another RWBY fic while the third will be a Skyrim fic. I am in no way, shape, or form abandoning this fic, I'm just working on the 2 others on top of this one because if I don't my ideas get jumbled up and then I won't be able to get anything done. Now please, read and review, constructive criticism is allowed and even welcome, but flamers will be completely and utterly ignored because, its not worth it to read flames. now farewell And Et Natura Libri tua fiat (Let Nature Be Your Guide)**


End file.
